Kindred
Kindred are wild elves who dwell in the deepest parts of the Oldgrowth, near the Root of the World. They live in tight knit clans of extended families called Kindreds. They are all relatives to some extent, by either blood or bond, and live much as their ancestors did when they first came Ur; as communal hunter-gatherers, making their camps in the forest canopy, and with an intimate bond with the land. History The first Kindred left Vaalbara shortly after Nuada Argetlam's coronation, rejecting the new order that was taking shape. They were led over the now disappearing land bridge by the faun Porewit. When they arrived in Land's End at first they had little contact with the human tribes there. The Kindred planted a fragment of Antaon's monolith which they had stolen and, to their astonishment, it grew into the Root of the World, absorbing the natural earth magic. From the Root spread the Oldgrowth, a sentient forest that - in the space of only 1000 years - covered all of western Ur. Only the mountains of the Dragonback Spine could hold it back. Unfortunately this led to a clash between the Kindred and human druids who worshiped the original forests. These tribes were ultimately defeated and enthralled. The Pan had the idea of manipulating them; to this day the Landsmen fear the "horned gods" and "wood demons" that dwell in the deepest groves of the Oldgrowth. Because human sacrifice was such a crucial part of these tribes' worship the elves also turned this to their advantage, forcing them to cull their numbers by giving up their firstborn sons. This arrangement lasted more than 4000 years; any rebellions were dealt with brutal efficiency. Usually the other tribes would turn on the rebels, fearing reprisals from the elves. Afterwards the tribe would be decimated or even wiped out completely. The elves rarely involved themselves in these matters, knowing human superstition would do their work for them. The Riverine tribes challenged the Kindred in 1500 BCE and won. When the Wailing War came to Land's End the Courtiers tried to strongarm the Kindred's support. However, the Kindred supported neither claim. This resulted in a vicious three-way guerrilla war over the Oldgrowth. Many sacred groves were put to the torch, even the Root itself is thought to have been poisoned. Society The basic group among Elves is the Kindred - a multi-generational clan of extended families. There are maybe a half-dozen such Kindreds in the whole Oldgrowth, each numbering several thousand strong. They tend to make their home far above the forest floor in canopies, and over the years shape living trees into useful structures. Kindred generally share territory with each other, as they are all distantly related. Few among them venture into the true heart of the forest, past the sacred groves to the Root of the World; it is considered a dangerous pilgrimage. The oldest among the Kindred actually become Dryads, grafting themselves onto a strong tree and eventually being reborn. There are thousands of Dryads in the Oldgrowth, outnumbering the Elves, but most have not awoken from death. The most important matters are always deferred to elders. Because of the importance of reproduction for Elves there is a matrilineal kinship system, but inheritance is passed on to the whole Kindred (besides specific gifts). They willingly adopted Elves who seek them out, but generally avoid giving away the location of their hidden sanctuaries. Art Woodshaping is their chief craft - patiently shaping growing trees into useful structures (bridges, homes), tools, weapons, and armor. Warfare Kindred rarely fight each other or other Elves, or even their human neighbors. However, intruders into their sacred groves are often perplexed to find arrows sprouting from their bodies. They are peerless hunters and trackers, favoring guerrilla ambushes (a fair fight is never worth losing). Archery is their forte, and they'll usually avoid close quarters. They wear incredible camouflage - ranging from warpaint to feathers, ghillie suits, and cunning cloaks. Warriors wear gnarled, wooden armor that been specially grown to fit them. Politics Kindred are pure anarchists, rejecting any kind of social order or authority save for the counsel of their wisest elders and fauns, and the unspoken laws and customs. They have a complex relationship with other races and beasts cohabiting the Oldgrowth; they avoid and discourage trespassers, and kept the Painted Kingdoms enthralled as a buffer state. Description A Kindred Elf's senses are adapted to the green gloom of the forest; even in near dark they can distinguish between a thousand shades of green, and they can hear at higher frequencies (and thus have higher pitched voices). Often they do not need to speak at all, instead communicating through subtle shifts in body language or musical clicks, hoots, and whistles (a popular myth is the Elves taught the birds to sing, and the birds taught them to speak). They have a symbiotic relationship with the Oldgrowth and can sense even minute changes in their environment (sometimes as small as a butterfly flapping its wings, or a flower opening its petals). Their ears can move like a cats; their eyes are bright and amber colored, like tiger eyes. Pale, clad in buckskin, woven grass, bone/flower jewelry) Category:Elvish Factions